<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catching a rabbit by Sheeps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139472">Catching a rabbit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeps/pseuds/Sheeps'>Sheeps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Secret History - Donna Tartt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Compulsory Heterosexuality, Drinking, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F slur, First Time, Henry is a bit of a sadist oops, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sex, heavy use of the f slur, implied sex, lots of internalized homophobia, slur, the first time bunny and Henry fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeps/pseuds/Sheeps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Second year, after a frat party Bunny goes over to Henry’s new apartment to do some drugs. It ends in sex.<br/>—<br/>Since meeting Bunny, Henry had always thought the others nickname suited him. Bunny was just like a rabbit, timid, scared. You had to gain his trust before making a move. Henry believed if he just waited, watched, slowly pursued Bunny he’d be able to get a hold of him, get what he actually wanted...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edmund "Bunny" Corcoran/Henry Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catching a rabbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bunny wasn’t all that fond of Marion, he actually wasn’t all that fond of touching her either, however being in a relationship there were certain things he could force himself to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could kiss her hello, kiss her goodbye. There was the rare occasion he had held her while she cried for some reason he always found trivial;her parents refused to raise her allowance, one of her classmates had once bitterly told her she would make a horrible teacher during some argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, how she had cried that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had given Bunny an awful tension headache, but he had held her and listened. He had even kissed her forehead, in a convincing attempt to pretended he cared.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>If anything ever started progressing past the point of light kisses and a touch on the arm or shoulder Bunny would stop it, coming up with some excuse that they weren’t even engaged yet and Marion, as a lady should save herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to ruin her for another man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marion always saw this as a romantic gesture, as if Bunny was saying “wait till the day WE get married,” perhaps he was, he always figured he could make himself have sex with her on their wedding night for the soul pourpose of making baby’s, the idea of sex outside of that made him shudder. She never saw the discomfort in his eyes though. Never notice the way he recoiled when she touched him. He was a convincing actor. To her at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bunny was grateful she never noticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry had seen through the act almost immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their relationship had started when he got to Hampden  Bunny had picked her because she wasn’t unattractive, her job suited her, as a woman, and most importantly she was the type of girl—of person he should marry and that was his plan. He would make Marion his wife, they’d have children, grow old together. He’d get a job he somewhat liked, work, eat, sleep and then die. That would be his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry continuously made him doubt his plan, with his stolen glances and touches. The way he gave Bunny everything and anything he wanted and most importantly the way Bunny felt around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was disgusted in himself for loving a man, but forcing himself to love Marion at times felt far more disgusting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> If he spent an evening with Marion, Henry could almost always be certain that Bunny would be dropping by that night. It became a commonplace routine in their second year of Greek classes together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d walk from Marions straight to Hernys, knock on the door, as soon as it opened just a silver Bunny would push himself inside, locking the door with a turn of the knob before he would collapse on Hernys bed, placing a hand over his eyes to shield them from whatever light Henry had on in his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry has his own routine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d pull his chair from his desk  where he was usually studying when Bunny arrived and would take a set by the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See Marion again tonight, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bunny would emit a deep sound from the back of his throat that was almost like a sigh, his hands moving to rub his temples as if he had a headache or were tired. Henry never could tell if it was one or the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever Marion was around Henry himself could feel a headachel forming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was grateful Bunny rarely brought her around the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the first thing that had tipped off Henry about Bunny’s actual feelings for Marion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Bunny loved this gal so much, and was so sweet on her, as any college boyfriend should’ve  been why did he rarely spend time with her? Show her off? That’s what most men would do but instead Bunny rarely mentioned her, and when he spent time with her that often meant Bunny; in very odd fashion for his personaility would politely excuse himself from the group before disappearing for a full day or evening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Break up with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is when Bunny would sit up and glare at Herny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t.” He would say. “She would be perfect as a wife.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry would shrug. They had had this conversation many times, He knew all about Bunny’s fears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he thought of homosexuals despite being one himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever they fought it all came out. “I despise faggots like you. I think they should all burn. You’re no better than a pervert in jail, in fact you should be in jail!” He would yell. Henry never took it personal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Bunny was not yelling at him but himself. In a way it hurt more to know that is what Bunny thought of himself. That he was no better than a pervert in jail…A sinner, nothing more than a stain on humanity. Bunny had claimed to not worry about sins, he wasn’t a catholic he had once said but Henry supposed protestants has their own views on what being a sinner meant although it never sounded as harsh as what he heard of the catholic religion, Julian had briefly gone over it him Greek class, drawing comparisons from modern day religious to those religions in Ancient Rome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving from the chair Henry would lay down next to Bunny, it only took a few seconds before Bunny shifted in the bed so he could fit his head on Henry's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry would suggest again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunny would grumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave her.” Henry said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunny mumbled something into Henry's shoulder. “What,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said.” Said Bunny lifting his head. “I came here so you could make me feel better not to receive a lecture from your faggy self about happiness.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry couldn't help but chuckle softly. The man who had come to his home to lay in his bed called him faggy. It was just like Bunny to ignore everything in favour of simply making himself feel better in the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving around in the bed he cupped Bunny's face. “I’m sorry.” He would say. At this point this little exchange between them felt almost rehearsed. “I’m sorry. I understand. I do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he would kiss Bunny. It wasn’t a lie. He did understand. Vermont was not a place open to “alternative lifestyles” and Bunny’s family...Well if you had heard the way they spoke you would understand Bunny’s distaste for homosexuals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Bunny kissing Herny was very different then kissing Marion,his skin didn’t crawl. He could stand more then a few light kisses, before he eventually found himself having to move away because he just couldn’t stand the thought of her touching him any longer. Instead when Bunny kissed Henry he found himself wanting more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bunny often laid in Henry's bed, kissing him for hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d pull Herny closer by the lapels of his coat, or mount himself onto Henry taking a seat in his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were even times they had done more than kiss, he’d gone further with Henry then he had ever with Marion, or even desired to go with Marion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the frequent kisses and touching they had only been fully intimate a handful of times. The first time they had both been a little drunk. After going to a party, it was some ‘summer bash' to kickoff the new semester.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bunny and Henry, now knowing each other for a full year, had returned to Henry's new apartment to do some drugs they had bought off a lower class-man. Henry's home had been dimly lit as he crushed up pills on a mirror. Bunny swayed in the living room, wondering how much you could see from the outside. Somehow Bunny found himself missing living in a dorm together, the room has been small but maybe that was the appeal of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He himself could dimly see into the houses across the street brightly lit, only able to make out the shadows of people moving about their homes. Most had gone to sleep and the street was silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Herny.” Bunny spoke, turning to look at his friend, he felt himself sway in place, heard his voice echo across the sparsely decorated walls of Henry’s living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he realized just how alone they were. No Francis, Charles, or Camilla. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just the two of them, it had been just the two of them all night, much like how when they first met, before classes had started when they had just moved into their shared dorm room the first year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bunny had thought Henry was weird the first day they had met, cold, off putting but soon they were spending all their time together, Bunny choosing to do whatever Henry did just so he wouldn’t have to alone. Once classes started they met Francis and the Twins and suddenly it wasn’t just the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bunny had felt pushed to the side, annoyed by this development despite actually enjoying the company of the others at times, he still sometimes found himself wishing it were just the two of them again, like when Francis would make a not so subtle pass at Henry. He wondered if Francis knew how infuriated it made him feel to watch Francis flirt with Henry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Francis did it so openly in front of him sometimes Bunny thought Henry knewabout the relationship between him and Henry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe this was his punishment for calling Francis a fag the first time they were alone together. Bunny had made a pass at him only to rejected, then later go on to tell the group it was Francis who had made a pass on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis denied the story but it was known Francis had a fondness of men between the group. Which made it far more believable then a story about Bunny, hitting on Francis instead of it being the other way around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herny looked up from the mirror where he was moving the grinded up powder into fine lines. “Bun, what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking.” Bunny paused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking over to Henry Bunny removed the drugs from Henry’s hands, carefully placing them on the coffee table. No need to waste them after all. Standing above Henry who sat on the couch Bunny stared down at him. Was he really going to do this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had kissed before but everytime it happened the moments leading up to it filled Bunny with fear. Leaning down Bunny pushed Herny down onto the couch, letting himself fall into a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bunny was expecting rejection, or polite excuses that were really a rejection but instead Henry kissed him back, as he had every other time. His lips were warm, soft, a little chapped. Bunny could taste cigarettes, the cheap alcohol they had drank at the party on his tongue, it was a bitter taste but not an unpleasant one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bunny’s hands trembled slightly as he undid the buttons on Henry’s shirt. The kissing stopped and Bunny took a breath of air, focusing on Henry’s shirt buttons. They had been kissing for so long he could feel himself sobering up, but at the same time felt a different high coming on, he experienced a new type of thrill as he undid Henry's clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until now they had only kissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your damn shirt off.” Bunny grumbled, letting go of Henry’s shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving around Henry sat up slightly so he could pull his button up over his head. Bunny had never made a request like this before. Bunny took what he wanted. Stolen kisses in the dark when no one could see, he never asked beforehand, which Henry had never minded. He enjoyed the stolen kisses and often pushed limits to see what he could get away with, kissing Bunny when the others were close by, almost getting them caught a handful of times. Whenever Bunny had chosen to kiss him they had been completely and utterly alone and he had always wanted it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craved Bunny’s lips on his but he knew if he made the first move he’d scare Bunny away. Bunny's nickname really did suit him. Henry had learned to let Bunny come to him, treating Bunny like a wild rabbit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sudden moves would scare him. Frighten him. He had to make Bunny feel safe in his presence in order to actually grab a hold of him, finally Bunny was within grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was not about to let go of this moment. He wouldn’t let Bunny escape from him now that he had him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I’m stripping so are you.” Henry said frankly which caused Bunny to blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said anything about stripping—I said take off your shirt, where do you get such a perverted idea?” He rambled, suddenly refusing to look Henry in the eyes as tripped over his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you want me to don’t you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t flatter yourself, bastard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry moved on the couch, pushing Bunny off him so he could stand up. Bunny had been expecting Henry to start walking away and had been ready to either run out the front door or start yelling. He hadn’t decided which, when Henry began pulling off his black cotton trouser, and undergarments. Bunny’s brain went blank for a moment, thoughts of leaving or yelling completely forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me names all you want but we both know you’re the same as me.” Putting his clothes on a nearby chair Herny cupped Bunny’s red, warm face. Meeting his eyes. Henry saw weakness, saw emotion that he wondered if he was ever capable of feeling. Sure he liked Bunny, one may even say loved Bunny, but Bunny...Bunny loved deeply, was almost all emotion, no logic. Henry had always wondered what it was like to live like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Bunny snapped angrily, pulling his face away from Henry. More out of embarrassment than anything, how could Henry be, so frank about such things? Say them aloud with such ease? That only caused Henry to move closer and grasp his face again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want. I know it’s more than just a kiss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bunny was red in the face, Henry couldn’t tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. He had finally caught his rabbit, he wasn’t going to let go of him just yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t tell me what you want I'll go take a shower then maybe read a book and go to bed. You’re welcome to stay here, sleep in the guest room.” Bunny had never asked for anything until tonight, hearing Bunny's voice quiver just slightly as he had requested Henry to take off his shirt was something Henry had decided he wanted to so badly hear again, he wanted to hear Bunny’s voice, ask. Ask; to be kissed to be touched. He wanted to see Bunny’s red face as he spoke, both embarrassed and ashamed of his own words. The emotion in Bunny’s eyes was beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bunny opened his mouth to speak, closed it. Licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak again, this time words came out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to fuck me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry grinned, leaning into kissing Bunny but stopped just before their lips touched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now strip.” Henry let go of Bunny’s face, pulling away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re bossy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry laughed, it almost sounded cruel, “and you’re a fag, or do you want me to get dressed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bunny didn’t have a snarky remark, face red, he brushed a hand over his face and began to strip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated how Henry saw through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saw what he truly wanted and was willing to give it to him on a silver platter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just shut up and fuck me.” Bunny finally said. His clothes off. His voice came out weaker, softer then he wanted it to, to Bunny’s surprise that seemed to please Herny</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry had felt over taken with hunger, kisses in the dark no longer fulfilling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rough hands brushed against skin, feverish kisses, placed on bare skin. Henry brushed Bunny’s lips with his thumb, pushing his thumb into Bunny’s mouth. The wet warm sensation was almost enough to make Henry let out a whimper of pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking his thumb out of Bunny’s mouth he brushed a hand through Bunny’s hair. Bunny’s eyes were blown wide with arousal, face and chest flushed. He looked beautiful like this. His strong features softened by the dim living room lamp in the corner. “I want you to suck me off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bunny swallowed, he’d thought of this. Wondered what it would be like to do more than kiss Henry, in class when Julian mentioned how in ancient Greece sexuality was seen as very fluid, many men were intimate with other men. Even the men they so idolized and spoke of in class. Bunny always pretended to be disgusted to disguise what he was really thinking. What would it be like to do those things with another man? With Henry?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sensation and taste was different then how he imagined it, he had choked on Henry’s cock more than once. Henry didn’t show concern, his eyes somewhat empty as his hips rocked, hands resting on the back of Bunny head. Bunny could tell he was thinking. What Henry was running through Henry’s mind, Bunny could never tell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling away Bunny coughed and gasped for air, kneeling on the carpeted floor to steady himself. “Fuck you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lowering to Bunny’s level on the floor Henry looked Bunny over slowly with his eyes. “Did you not enjoy it?” Bunny looked away. How could Henry ask something so perverted with such a straight face?. “I—I enjoyed it. It just wasn’t what I was expecting.” Henry smiled, not a cruel smile, or a smirk but an actual smile. “I’ve wanted to touch you like that for a long time… Can I touch you more?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bunny nodded before saying an audible yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be more gentle this time.” Henry whispered, kissing Bunny collar bone. Henry hadn’t been lying when he said he’d be more gentle. His hands softly brushed over Bunny’s body, looking for the most sensitive areas. Henry loved every reaction touching Bunny gartered. Kissing Bunny was nice. It was enjoyable, but seeing Bunny whimper and whither underneath him gave Henry far more pleasure than he had ever found in kissing Bunny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It almost felt as if their rolls had switched. Instead of Bunny constantly needling and teasing Henry with jokes and snide remarks to rile him up, Bunny was now the one being teased, and without much mercy. Henry’s movements had been almost painfully slow compared to their hot and heavy make out sessions.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Extra: They had fucked on the carpeted floor which left by them both with a number of carpet burns. Bunny complained every time they were alone until they finally faded. “Did you really have to fuck me on a carpet like that? Your sheets are silk. I think you wanted to hurt me. You’re probably a sadist freak.”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>